


Like A Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst?, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, afterlife-thing, post angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... WritesFromIz wrote an awesome oneshot called Beating into Ash, and you should go read it. But it's a really great idea.... and I wrote a sequel thing? idk. This makes more sense if you read Beating into Ash.</p></blockquote>





	Like A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beating Into Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145573) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair). 



Dan shuddered. The last thing he remembered was the fire. And Phil. Dan sat up, not realising until he did that he was laying down. Where was Phil? What happened? The fire, Phil kissing him, then... This? Surely they were dead, but what was _this _?__  
" Phil?" Dan called out. His voice sounded much more melodic the it did... in real life? Dan felt like he was going insane. Yes, that was it, he was going insane.  
" Dan!" Dan struggled to his feet, peering into the weird fog around him. It was warm, but not too much so.  
" Phil, where are you?"  
" I don't know!" Dan tried desperately to try and pinpoint Phil's voice in the fog, but he couldn't. Phil's voice was tinged with sobs, and Dan desperately wanted to hug him. This was one of the scariest things he had ever done, tbh.  
" Phil, talk to me, please." Dan felt tears start to pool in his eyes.  
" I-" Phil stopped, and Dan understood why. The mist was starting to take shape. It looked like... Their flat? Dan rushed through the half formed walls to where Phil's room should have been, but Phil wasn't there.  
" Phil!" Dan was starting to panic a bit.  
" Dan! I think I'm in the kitchen?" Phil sounded really confused, and Dan actually ran through the apartment. It really was strange that he wasn't out of breath or anything, actually, when Dan thought about it. Dan rushed into the small kitchen, surprising himself when he didn't hit the bloody glass door for once. Phil was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking incredibly scared and befuddled at the strange scenario. Dan approached slowly, unsure if Phil was real and if he was going to freak out or not.  
" Phil?" Phil nodded slightly and stepped forward to meet Dan. Dan clung to Phil, afraid if he let go Phil was going to vanish forever. Phil clutched Dan with a similar intensity.  
" What happened? I remember the fire, but... Are we dead?" Dan hugged Phil just a little bit tighter.  
" I don't know, Phil. I don't know." Phil nodded and tucked his head into the crook of Dan's neck. They didn't intend to move from that position any time soon, but the weird place they were in had other ideas. Phil was forcefully pulled away from Dan, through the wall and Dan could hear him shouting for several minutes. Dan, on the other hand, was unable to move at all. He struggle with all his might to escape the unearthly force holding him, but to no avail. As soon as Dan could no longer hear Phil's screams, he could move. He immediately ran in the direction Phil was dragged in, but was stopped by the wall Phil had somehow passed through. Dan yelled in anger and pounded the wall with his fist. Nothing happened. It didn't hurt, there was no sound, and that scared Dan more than he would have liked to admit. Sobs shook his body. He had only just found Phil, and he lost him again. Why was fate so cruel? Dan backed up and threw himself at the wall. He couldn't feel it. He threw himself at the wall again and again, hoping that in some way it would help. It was a stupid hope, and Dan knew it, but he just wanted _something _. Dan was sitting at the base of the wall, hitting his head backwards against it, when the letter arrived. It was in a gold and white envelope, and it hung in the air in the middle of the kitchen. Dan didn't notice it for a minute, but when he did he got up and plucked it from the air. An invisible tremor shook the apartment, but Dan didn't notice. He was staring at the letter in his hands, addressed to him in fancy black calligraphy. He opened it, finding the envelope unsealed but made of incredibly stiff paper. The letter inside didn't make him feel better, but it told him what to do.__  
' Daniel Howell,  
It has come to our attention that you found your soulmate just before you both met your untimely demise.  
You have one more chance to have a "Happily Ever After", If you can find your soulmate Phillip Lester in twenty four hours.  
The time has started as soon as you finish this letter. You have one clue- it concerns a mutual enjoyment.  
The clock is ticking, Mr. Howell. Best get going.'  
Dan's hands shook as he set the letter down on the counter. It promptly burst into silvery flames, and Dan jumped. He made his way to the front door of the flat, frowning as he found that it didn't have any locks. He exited slowly, closing the door behind him, and found that the hallway in the apartment complex was cleaner than it had ever been. It was a little unnerving, even more so when he left the building and the street was completely empty. It was honestly scary, really. He could've heard crickets, but it was silent. Absolutely silent. Dan made his way down the street, puzzling the clue about mutual enjoyment. Coffee? No, it had to be Youtube. They both loved Youtube. He made his way down the street in that direction instead, and walked for a while before realising he could run without side affects. He took up a quick jog, eyes intent and focused before him. The fog was still there, but it was taking shape of the street as he ran. Tears dropped on the pavement every so often, but Dan didn't notice. He felt nothing, and it was terrifying. Dan felt no physical toll, no aching lungs, his feet didn't hurt, and he could only hope Phil was okay. Dan glanced up on a whim, wondering if the fog re-created the sky. A giant clock was instead suspended above him, ticking faster than it should irl. Dan blinked, then gasped when he saw that hours had passed, not the few minutes it felt like. He was running out of time, and Youtube was still a few miles away. Dan cringed and picked up his pace to break into a full run. Phil. He had to think of Phil. Tears made their way more forcefully down his face. Phil. Dan kept running and running. It felt like he would never stop. The clock ticked and ticked and ticked. The tears dried on his face and crusty trail flaked off, but Dan didn't notice. Phil. He could only think of Phil. Dan couldn't breath. What if Phil was hurt? What if Phil didn't care? What if... Dan shook his thoughts out. He could see the large Youtube building in the distance.  
" PHIL!" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs.  
" ...Dan!" It was very faint, but Dan picked up his already breakneck pace to something faster. He was only a few short meters away.... The clock seemed to tick louder and faster. He glanced up to see the hands closing in on his time limit, but if he could just get to Phil... The doors of the building slammed open, and Phil tore towards Dan. They were so close to just beating the limit... Dan crashed into Phil at full speed, and suddenly there were tears flowing down his face.  
" I thought I lost you." Dan mumbled into Phil, and Phil tightened his grip. Dan looked up and kissed Phil with as much passion as he could muster. The air around the couple stirred, and Dan clutched Phil. He was _not _going to let anyone separate him from his Phil. Dan turned to the direction of the disturbance, his eyes smouldering. An angel stood, magnificent grey wings spread and black flowing hair trailing down her back.__  
" Hi, Dan and Phil." Phil turned to look.  
" I refuse to let you take Dan away!" Phil snapped, and Dan was a bit surprised that it was Phil being so angry. Th angel put up her hands in an act of surrender.  
" I'm not here to split you up! Sheesh! I wasn't happy with the decision to do that in the first place, I'm here to bring you back to earth. That was my part." Dan frowned a little.  
" What? 'Your part'? What does that mean?" Dan was more confused than angry now, and he wanted answers.  
" So, basically, I'm God. Cool, right? Well, Hades is my little sister. She waned to test your love, so she rigged this all up. _But _I wasn't happy with that, so I made her a deal. She could give you that test, and if you succeeded, I could return you to your mortal form. Or, if you prefer, you could stay here. I could populate it and make it almost earth, but with less violence and anger. And hurt. And discrimination. But, you'd have to live with the fact people miss you and grieve for you on earth. Your choice." The angelic God folded her arms and waited. Dan looked at Phil, and Phil knew exactly what Dan meant.__  
" We'll stay here." God nodded. People started to appear, forming out of the fog.  
" Have fun, boys." God flew into the now sun filled sky, the clock gone. Dan pulled Phil back into a kiss. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... WritesFromIz wrote an awesome oneshot called Beating into Ash, and you should go read it. But it's a really great idea.... and I wrote a sequel thing? idk. This makes more sense if you read Beating into Ash.


End file.
